


罗严塔尔元帅的幸福生活

by WestVenus



Series: 幸福生活 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestVenus/pseuds/WestVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>宇宙历八九八年，帝国历四八九年的一月，在伊谢尔伦回廊发生小规模的流血冲突之后不久，罗严克拉姆公爵发出了一则让全宇宙的人跌破眼镜的消息。<br/>那就是："巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦与奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔要结婚了。"<br/>帝国的'名花终结者'终结在了'会走路的毒药'身上会如何呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	罗严塔尔元帅的幸福生活

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇十三年前的老坑，我真是做梦也没有想到有一天会回来填这个。

1、  
多奇怪，人们在义无反顾的奔向死亡的同时，依然有闲情逸致追逐幸福和欢愉。  
罗严塔尔已经惯于从噩梦里醒来了。  
他平静的睁开眼睛，直视着床顶的幔帐，金线交织出的百里香与石榴花的图案在窗帘泄出的晨光中若隐若现，他又缓缓的合上眼睛，重新体味起那个他做了无数次的梦。  
那双仿若象牙一样雕刻出的妙曼双手，还有那把金色手柄，镶嵌着奢华的大块宝石，在他梦里也生辉不已的小刀。  
那个看不清楚面目的女人鲜红的唇瓣微笑着，轻声的叫着他的名字。  
奥斯卡。  
他勃起了。  
在忍耐了不到一分钟后，他斜撑起自己的身体，伸手轻轻玩弄起摆在他枕畔的另一双手。  
那双丝毫也不逊于母亲的手。  
而奥贝斯坦依然在沉睡。  
他迫不及待拉上床的新情人相貌平凡，身材高挑但是却也并没有传统审美中对于男性赞赏一般的健硕，肋骨的轮廓微微的浮动着，漆黑的头发散在床单上，皮肤到不像昨晚见到的那样惨白，一夜欢愉之后，这具身躯从脸颊到脚尖都透着情色的红。  
大约是晕头了。罗严塔尔心想。  
他拉过那双手贴上自己的胸口，微微施力揉摁着自己的胸肌，他喘息着重新躺下，带着那双手渐渐的下滑。  
奥贝斯坦并不是他一贯的审美对象，他一直都偏好那种热烈的，鲜艳的，芬芳的对象，而不是枕边这个如肥皂一样的人。  
他被这个星球孤独而漫长的天际迷了心窍，灰色的云压的那么低，因为异常丰富水资源，海平面内几乎没有晴日，与他在此相遇的人相得益彰。  
灰暗，无趣，刻板，可一旦到了床上，却丰沛的让人惊喜。  
罗严塔尔感觉到掌心里的手动了动，那个惊喜醒了。  
这个人是这里驻军的参谋官，处变不惊的性情不用了解也能略明一二，那只曾被自己又吮又舔的手掌几乎是立刻明白发生了什么。  
本以为的斥责没有发生，奥贝斯坦只是握住了那根阴茎，冷冽而轻柔的声色里带着一丝嘲弄：贵官一定是位严苛的上司。  
为什么这么说？罗严塔尔挪动了一下身体，好让这个美好手活的施与者更方便的摩挲。  
对方如此答道：下官尽管意识还没有醒来，身体却已经开始工作了，说您严苛，我想并不夸张。  
罗严塔尔笑了起来，他空出的手一把把那个人拖进自己的怀里，而对方也毫不矜持的顺势把自己的半个身体压上了罗严塔尔，已经泄出前液的茎体靠上了昨晚共度良宵的另一个伙伴，而那双修长的手毫不费力的一起握住它们，抽动的频率也加快了。  
罗严塔尔紧紧的用臂膀箍住怀里的人，起伏的喘息声笼在床幔里，胸膛不断的摩擦着，对方发丝黏在自己脖颈上，然后他射了出来。  
然而奥贝斯坦没有松手，他抬起头，罗严塔尔今早第一次看到那双无机质的蓝眼注视着他：我还需要几分钟。  
罗严塔尔动了动喉结，他让自己的手滑入那只粘腻的手掌上让它转移了目标，然后深吸一口气，握住了奥贝斯坦的腰肢，猛的用力让那具修长的身躯坐上了自己的胸口。  
还未解脱的欲望直直的摆在了罗严塔尔面前，他说：把腰挺起来。  
话语背后的含义直击着奥贝斯坦的感官，他喘息也加重了几分，如言的撑起了自己的腰部，深红色的龟头一下一下的顶着罗严塔尔的脸。  
那个人微笑：即便下官是一个严苛的上司，也懂得赏罚分明才是用兵之道。  
然后他就把整个阴茎含入了口中。  
奥贝斯坦呜咽一声，身体无法自持，床头嘭的发出重响，双臂使尽全力的撑住床柱才能让自己没有当下坐到对方的脸上。  
一个无以伦比的口活。  
最后他得到的不止止是一个口活。  
打理完清晨的一片狼藉之后，罗严塔尔兴致不高的吃着明显是定额简易的餐点，一遍抱怨着奥贝斯坦在他付出了如此艰辛的身体劳动后居然如此的对待他，而这个军官宿舍的主人最后用一个吻堵住了他的嘴。  
罗严塔尔得意的眯起眼睛，一起随着太阳的升起到了云端上方堡垒所提供的景色融化进了他的眼角。  
格拉夫斯瓦尔德堪称是银河帝国内最珍贵的一颗宝石，这颗几乎全部由水资源组成的星球的产能惊人，当这星球上所有的净水设备全部开启的时候，足以提供数兆吨的洁净水供人使用。  
这在一个惑星开发的时候，是不可或缺的前置资源，所以银河帝国一直都有重兵在此驻留。  
罗严塔尔所在的舰队在此预定停泊三个自转周期，以更换舰艇水分子合成基源，而无所事事的军官们则投入到了附近贵族组成的各色游园会中。  
因为没有浮出海面大陆架，格拉夫斯瓦尔德全部的人工建筑都建立在反重力的浮空堡垒上，平时这些工业或者军用的堡垒都在云下，只是在一日附近恒星照耀角度最好的时候才浮出云层数个小时。  
而大贵族们的私人小型堡垒则不受限制，建成各式各样的制式的堡垒仿佛一个个云中之城般，在水汽蒸发出的梦幻里彰显着他们的穷奢极欲。  
而在这里的最后一日，罗严塔尔在艾尔拉赫家族的晚宴上遇到了奥贝斯坦。  
艾尔拉赫家族世代从军，家主艾格恩希冯艾尔拉赫身为少将，是一方舰队将领，以这位老将的年纪来说，并无可提之处，但是家族中的长子施密特冯 艾尔拉赫则是被公认前途远大的人物，在不到三十出头的年纪里已经成为了宇宙舰队总司令缪肯贝尔加元帅的首席副官，并在此数年里确立了自己的地位，虽然以他的年龄和军衔相比这并不显眼，但是身为宇宙舰队司令官的亲信他已经打通了天梯，根据军务省人事处的传言，他在不久的将来马上就能在其父一半的年纪里外放做独挡一方的将领从而青云直上了。  
罗严塔尔对这种晚宴向来兴致不大，比起来贵族们奢华无聊的宴会，他更愿意和知心好友在酒馆小酌以度过闲暇，但是对于这种顶头上司的上司的上司的红人也不得不随波逐流的出来做做样子。  
军衔相近却并不相熟的本地驻军与舰队军官们围成自己小小的团体三三两两的站着，米达麦亚因为并非贵族而没有受到邀请，得以逃过此劫，罗严塔尔心中埋怨了几句他之后只得安慰自己，主人家提供的酒水的水准在一般水平线上。  
留意到奥贝斯坦，是在宴会开场前宴会主人的讲话中，照理大家一并遥祝皇帝万寿，只是老将军对于皇帝的感情似乎非同一般，原本普通的致辞变的激昂起来。  
罗严塔尔宴前就已经喝了不少，此时自制力明显在酒精的作用下降低了，他掩饰不住心中的不屑，冷冷的低笑出声。  
而仿佛是要回应他似的，同样的一声冷笑也从他的身后传了过来，做着不合时宜事情的两人似乎都被对方吓到了，罗严塔尔回头看到一个比他略高的同级军官立在那里。  
那个军官浑身仿佛是阴气铸成的，冰冷的气息顺着那双浅的不能再浅的蓝色眼睛环绕了罗严塔尔一身，这时老将军的演讲正好结束，刺耳的欢呼几乎冲破透明的屋顶，当他转身再去找那个人的时候，却发现他已经不在大厅里了。  
这个人看来也是和他一样迫于主人的威势而来啊。  
如此的判断着，罗严塔尔在这个无聊的场合里找到了可以放置自己注意力的所在，不用什么优秀的观察力，他就轻易的发现那个军官并不合群，即不参与同僚间的对话，也对娇艳的女士没有兴趣，他只是兴致懒散的游离于宴会之外，似乎和自己一样，他对于这里唯一满意的，就是那年份不错的红酒了。  
当小步舞开场的时候，除去明显的老弱，舞池边只剩下了他与那个从气场上就拒人千里之外的军官。  
后世史学家虽然喜欢给新帝国的这位英俊的元帅冠以渔色之名，但事实上罗严塔尔对其持有的态度却相当的谨慎，他对于女性的追求虽然来者不拒，但是也从不主动伸手去摘取这些名花们。  
凡有这样必须由男性主动邀请女性的跳舞的场合，罗严塔尔是可以看无视那些动人怨愤的目光，自岿然不动的存在。  
出乎罗严塔尔的意外，那个刚刚被自己判定为冷傲的的军官在他们四目相对的瞬间之后主动了走了过来。  
请问贵官是？  
再次出乎罗严塔尔的判断，这个人的声音堪称高贵，柔和的中音却带着清冽的冷意，这个声音又完全符合自己对于这个人的第一判断，而他的愣神显然让对方误会了，那个人于是又道：  
抱歉没有自我介绍，巴尔冯奥贝斯坦少校，任职驻军参谋部。  
虽然人们在日后的回忆中，对于奥贝斯坦元帅的第一印象都是他的义眼，但是罗严塔尔第一眼注意到的，却是一双修长苍白的手。  
仿佛是鬼使神差般，罗严塔尔无视了一切虚礼，他让一个绝不存在于帝国军人初次见面中的握手礼带着自己的名字一起扑向了那个更年长的男人。  
这样的突兀只是让奥贝斯坦微微睁大了眼睛，波动的情绪让电子的义眼闪过一丝异样的光芒，但是他如善从流的轻轻握了握那双手道：幸会了，罗严塔尔少校。  
注意到罗严塔尔的吃惊的神色，奥贝斯坦举起手轻轻的掩住了自己的半边面孔低喃道：抱歉，吓到你了。  
然后他微微施礼，打算转身离开。  
罗严塔尔做出了一个他毕生都没有后悔的选择。  
他走到了奥贝斯坦身边，半握住他的肩膀说：是否会有些不方便，请由下官陪伴您吧。  
回忆的页数到此，罗严塔尔望着在立镜前整理军容的奥贝斯坦，的确没有想到最后他陪这个人到了床上。  
您的舰队预定什么时候起飞？  
奥贝斯坦转身看着依旧穿着自己旧睡袍的罗严塔尔，终于伸手拿起了已经滴滴作响一个早上的工作平板器。  
两小时后集合。  
哦。  
如此淡淡的应了一声，奥贝斯坦便不再说话，他一边给自己倒了杯咖啡，一边专注着盯着自己的工作。  
地方驻留军参谋部的军务也是如此繁忙吗？罗严塔尔如此问道。  
无聊至极，不过后勤调度工作，到还有些意思。  
哦，怎么说？  
我军18个舰队只要在定期轮整期就肯定要来这里检修，港口进出调度出进频次高而繁杂，又因为是唯一一个全部舰队都会来此的基地，所以物资的进出也很庞杂。是一个锻炼后勤能力的好地方。  
参谋部的参谋官也参与后勤工作吗？  
是下官主动要来的，我喜欢有价值的工作，碌碌无为却安心理得的贵族们难道还少吗？再说，奥贝斯坦抬头对着他意味深长的道，况且罗严塔尔少校心中，难道不也是这么认为吗？  
昨晚，他们似乎是有点说的太深了。  
心中如此的想着，罗严塔尔却哈的一笑，他起身脱掉了睡衣，年轻而健壮的身体在晨光下微微的发亮，奥贝斯坦也似乎被此景吸引了，不再继续工作，毫不矜持直直的盯着那美好的身躯。  
你要走了吗？  
罗严塔尔点头道：看到贵官勤奋如斯，下官也不好意思在此继续享乐了。  
奥贝斯坦起身为对方拿过军服，看着他慢条斯理的搭理好自己的仪容。  
罗严塔尔已经许久未曾与一个枕边人共度清晨，这微妙的气氛让他心里感受到了异样，在即将转身离开的时候，踌躇半刻，他回头问：昨晚，我是否说了什么不合时宜的话？  
奥贝斯坦似乎并没有明白他话中的含义，他只是道：昨晚我们似乎有些醉了，现在已经不曾记得贵官说过什么了。  
这样的态度让罗严塔尔心里一阵轻松，不管是真是假，奥贝斯坦轻描淡写揭过那一页完全符合他的期望，于是他又道：六个月之后下官预定还会来此休整。  
是吗，奥贝斯坦垂下眼睑低笑，那么，我记得贵官似乎喜欢410年份的白酒？  
五个小时之后，罗严塔尔站在舰桥上看着那颗因为过度的水汽而呈现出冰白颜色的星球渐渐缩小成肉眼不可确定的存在，但是他明白，离开此处的自己经有所不同，虽然他并不认为自己与奥贝斯坦之间有所谓的任何人们所认定的关系，但是他能清晰的感受到似乎心之一角已经被极细的丝线牵引住了。  
因可以有所挂念而满意的神态连自己身边的好友都有所察觉，昨晚他的未归也让米达麦亚明白了所发生的事项，他揶揄的顶了顶好友的肋骨，用轻快的语调问：是什么样的女人？  
什么？罗严塔尔不解。  
米达麦亚大笑了起来：当然是昨晚的那个美人啊。  
哦，没有见过也可以确定是一个美人吗？  
咦，你身边出现的，有什么时候不是美人吗？  
看着正直的好友，罗严塔尔并不希望给他扫兴，于是他笑了起来，附和他的话说道：啊，那个美人呐，怎么说，是个好女人呢。

2、  
在军事活动中，科技的进步与战争时间的缩短是相辅相成的，从古代地球上为时数年的大军团远征，到后期数小时就结束的信息化小规模作战，虽然以宇宙历792年这个年分来说，大军团之间的战争从动员到结束已经能压缩到数月之内完成，或许是因为发动战争已经太过容易，仿佛儿戏一样无谓的武勋就这么装点了帝国与同盟军人的荣耀。  
经历了第五次伊谢尔伦攻坚战之后，罗严塔尔与米达麦亚再升一级，以中校之姿回到故乡的米达麦亚终于下定了决心，向青梅竹马的恋人求婚了。  
在二人幸福的忘乎所以的蜜月期间，已经被好友彻底遗忘的罗严塔尔随着休整的部队再度回到了格拉夫斯瓦尔德。  
而这时距离他向奥贝斯坦所承诺的时间，已经又超过了三又三分之一个月之久。  
然而显然违背约定的人并非只是罗严塔尔一个人，当他到参谋部去找人的时候，却听到了奥贝斯坦已经调任帝都统帅本部幕僚课的消息。  
奥贝斯坦的这位同僚显然对这份晋升心怀不满，恶毒的话语喷溅出呛人的味道来：那个残缺之人是靠着  
艾尔拉赫家那位前途无量的少主才爬上去的，也不知道那位尊贵的大人到底是看上了他什么，大约是觉得他伺候的好吧。  
伺候的好？罗严塔尔反问。  
哦，你不知道吗？同僚的眼里闪着恶毒的光，那个人不仅身体上不正常，连性向上也不正常呢。  
说着他上下打量了一番罗严塔尔，你这样俊美的军官，正是他所偏好的那种，如何，你也是被那个变态所蛊惑的一员吗？  
一股无名之火从胸中涌起，望着这个显然已经被妒忌冲昏了头脑的小贵族，罗严塔尔冷笑着：如此的关注一个你所谓的不正常的同僚到也是稀奇，不过看你这样咬牙切齿的态度，不知为何我想你才是那个恨不得来取代其去舔砥那位贵人的人吧。  
那人勃然大怒，而罗严塔尔则在三个小时之后便在此处经历了一回他人生中已经为数可观的决斗，那个空有其表的贵族当然不堪一击，而罗严塔尔本人对这场决斗的发表过仅有的感触，也不过就是“风景很美”这四个字而已罢了。  
但是真正让他心中不忿的，并非是这种微不足道的意气之争，而是因为他觉得自己受到了欺瞒。  
明明就是门阀贵族下的走狗，依靠他们的举荐来建立地位，可却展现出那副对其不屑一顾的样子，并且居然让自己真正的相信了这个人与自己的某种精神层面上相融相通，在精神上有着洁癖的罗严塔尔并不能接受自己的愚蠢，如果说上次离开此处他还带着一丝的温情，那么此次虽然怒火盈腔，可是这根丝线不知为何并未烧断，反而一路顺着这根联系回到了奥丁的地表。  
而将要承受这份怒火之人却对此一无所知。  
那本最广为人知的奥贝斯坦元帅传记的写作者是如此开启这本书的序幕的，她写道：无垠的历史中总是流传着各种的传说，这些被人们所咏唱的英雄们，有的受困于自己的命运而沉沦，有的却对其锋利的镰刀拿起了抵抗的武器，而在新银河帝国的开国史诗中，帝国元帅奥贝斯坦则是那个从未让人波动存在，他的命运无人可以替他谱写，因为他的传奇一直牢牢掌控在自己的手中。  
这位在学术界战斗力无限，屡屡抛出激进观点的女子对奥贝斯坦的认知，是建立在厚重的史料之上的，而与这位帝国元帅生活在同期，并且一生都与其纠缠不清的罗严塔尔元帅却并没有这样的运气站在如此的高度看待奥贝斯坦，而奥贝斯坦本人在这个时候，其精确的大脑也的确已经把他划到“艳遇”这个分类里，虽然不至于说束之高阁，但是也只是夜深人静聊以寄慰的存在。  
奥贝斯坦与艾尔拉赫家族的纠葛在后世的确是引起了不少唇枪舌剑般的争论，有人认为艾尔拉赫家对其一路提携却并不能换来他的忠心这分明是奥贝斯坦趋炎附势的结果，有人则认为两者之间只是单纯的利用与被利用的关系，况且在亚斯提会战后老艾尔拉赫将军阵亡，小艾尔拉赫随后便对奥贝斯坦暗中使拌更是明显的看出俩人的不和，况且奥贝斯坦最后仁至义尽，在对于门阀贵族的清算中对艾尔拉赫家族并未落井下石的报复。  
以艾尔拉赫将军的立场，奥贝斯坦的聪明才智从年幼就展现的淋漓尽致了，他不但对于军事的认识拥有高人一筹的天赋，甚至对政治的敏感度也处于让人吃惊的程度。奥贝斯坦的父亲与世无争，但是其子却如此出色，不出手相帮实在不妥，况且他身有缺陷，并不能掌权大局，若是能与自己的长子一起联手，家族的地位必将再上一层。  
而对奥贝斯坦本人而言， 艾尔拉赫将军是自己父亲的好友，更是将自己推举至军校的关键人物，虽然他心中自有主张，并且对艾尔拉赫将军为他设定的道路不以为然，但此刻他不介意分出自己的一部分才智为艾尔拉赫家族排忧。  
甚至小 艾尔拉赫的思维也清晰明了，这个聪明而自负的年轻人对于其父为自己选定的副手厌恶至极，奥贝斯坦性格乖僻，言辞锋利，小艾尔拉赫不是那个有着可以容忍如此下属气量的上司。  
三个人不同的想法交织出了悲剧，然而在这个年份里，虽然这个悲剧并不明显，却也产生了第一位受害者，一个名为奥斯卡冯罗严塔尔帝国军中校。  
按照罗严塔尔本人的说法，如果他当时得到的情报能更精准一些，他们俩人之间根本不会浪费那4年的时光。  
两人的交火发生在统帅本部一个冷僻的走廊里，诚然，以罗严塔尔的性格，即便此事让他郁闷的心焦，但是让他去主动去找奥贝斯坦是绝无可能之事，但是一旦相遇，避而不战却不是他的作为。  
罗严塔尔来统帅本部只是为了舰队中的一些政务交割，这座建筑物庞大而分割明确，即便是他知道奥贝斯坦就在此处，他也并未觉得自己一定可以遇见他。  
所以当两人迎面相遇的时候，罗严塔尔着实吃惊。  
攀附门阀带给奥贝斯坦的不止是工作地点的变动，甚至连军衔都高了两级，罗严塔尔打量着他，冷笑了起来，心想自己和米达麦亚在前线出生入死，还不如给贵族舔鞋。  
奥贝斯坦已经挂上嘴角上淡淡的笑容消失了，生性敏锐的他感受到了对方的敌意，虽然完全摸不着头脑，但是也足够他筑起坚冷的城墙了。  
无机质的目光仿佛是穿过了罗严塔尔一般，就在两人即将错身而过的时候，罗严塔尔到底没有按捺住心中的不悦开口了：记得读地球古代文章的时候有一篇，盛赞莲花从淤泥中长出却不染，当时下官不以为然，莲花本就高洁，又如何会自染尘埃呢，但是如今看了贵官的行事，倒是对其的理解更加了然。  
奥贝斯坦顿了顿身体，他侧头用眼角余光看着罗严塔尔开口道：不知贵官所言是什么？  
权势动人，即便您这样清醒之人，也不免趋炎附势，实在是让下官吃惊呢。  
这次轮到奥贝斯坦冷笑了起来，他用难以言喻的眼光再一次扫过罗严塔尔，轻轻的嗤笑淡然道：看到贵官健壮如昔，实在倍感欣慰。  
说着他终于与对方错开了身位，继续沿着目标的方向前行。  
罗严塔尔一拳打出却得到了如此绵软无力的回答，他望着奥贝斯坦挺的笔直的脊背，慢慢握紧了拳头。  
果然对任何人都不应该报什么期待呢，他转身也勾起了嘴角，不由得如此嘲讽自己，不断的失望，失望，再失望，这才是符合他罗严塔尔的人生不是吗？  
而那个习惯性的陷入了自我情绪中的人并不明白，奥贝斯坦本人心中其实也并不如他表现出来的那般平静。  
奥贝斯坦极为清醒的知道，自己的收敛其实是一种自我保护，高傲的自尊心在面对自己无能为力的存在的时候，只有不动声色，才是最好的对应方式。  
他警惕了自己当时的行为，逻辑告诉他，在面对罗严塔尔的挑衅的时候，自己对应水准降级了。  
也就和，幼校时的水平差不多。  
想到这里，奥贝斯坦不由得苦笑。  
他从小就是一个傲慢至极的孩子，在家庭教育结束后，即便是再维护自己的父母也不得不把自己送入学校，这对身有缺陷又自视甚高的奥贝斯坦来说，不亚于一场大型的灾难。  
朋友几乎可以说是没有，欺凌倒是常态，当他明白凌辱自己的那方实际上只是想要看到自己失态与臣服的时候，只是存在于内心的傲慢就变成了一种显而易见的盔甲，就如同父亲引用一位古代作家所说，那只是一种得不到支持的尊严。  
在家中那间弥漫着烟草气息的书房里，未来的帝国元帅立于父亲桌旁的陷入了沉思，最终他抬起头说：但是我不觉得傲慢是一件坏事，我傲慢是因为我比他们都更好，在意这些水准底下者只是因为我的心性不够好，力量不够强。  
眼见着儿子的脑回路自己已经全然无法应对的父亲无力的挥了挥手让他离开了，毕竟如果这样说来，他自己也是儿子眼中的水准底下者。  
多年之后，已经能对他人的任何行为都无动于衷的上校如此思揣，于是在面对罗严塔尔的时候，自己的心性又不够好了吗？  
真可惜对方并非一个有着足够气量和意识，推翻这个帝国让他效忠的人。  
罗严塔尔少校——现在应该称之为中校了——酒品不佳，高贵的仪态在醉后的多言衬托之下荡然无存，他们共度的那一夜并非如同奥贝斯坦所说的毫无记忆，毕竟找到在思想内核上可以与之如此相近的人，在这茫茫的宇宙中，也是不易的事情。  
而在描述家庭的时候，这位俊美的年轻人也少见的露出了令人怜爱之态，虽然对其家庭悲剧的内涵不以为然，但是并不妨碍当时已经产生了足够的氛围让他们互相抚慰。  
最终身体的契合是压倒一切理智的重锤，即便是被后世称为“干冰之剑“的那个人，在恍惚中似乎可以嗅出对方身体中散发出的情欲之香的时候，也不免沉迷了。  
而如今情绪上不受理智控制的对应，也足够点醒奥贝斯坦这点，虽然他已经极力的控制着自己的本能，但是这到底还是不能控制的。  
看来是要和这位美妙而犀利的年轻人保持距离了，统帅本部幕僚科的新进向自己这样的下了告诫。  
这场新银河帝国堪称是第二家庭的第一次对战就如此的结束了，虽然双方都不想承认自己的失败，但却认定对方已经取得了胜局。

3、  
对于熟悉莱因哈特皇帝的霸业的人来说，克洛普修特克事件极其引发的后续几乎可以算是一个不得不大加描述的事件，黄金狮子的旗帜之下在此之后添加了极为贵重的盟友，帝国三元帅已得其二。  
当四人坐在林培尔克.修托勒杰区那座小小的房子中对坐饮着咖啡，在议题全部结束，气氛已然轻松起来的时候，莱因哈特向着罗严塔尔抛下了一个重磅的炸弹作为谈资。  
你们在宇宙舰队司令部的高层有什么人脉吗？那时年轻到几乎可以称之为年幼的黄金狮子睁着大眼睛看着他们。  
罗严塔尔和米达麦亚面面相觑，虽然他们年少成名功绩不菲，但是在面对被大贵族们牢牢把持的军部顶层，也是插不上什么手的。  
今天去办理米达麦亚提督的手续的时候，我在档案里面看到了很有趣的东西。  
他向着红发的少年点了点头，吉尔菲艾斯起身抽出了一个被复制回来的文件夹，翻出其中的一页递给了米达麦亚。  
那是一张在罗严塔尔回到帝都求援后不久，就向宇宙舰队司令部发出的一张请求执行前线紧急对应措施的申请，该申请请求元帅签署战时紧急令，直接处死沃夫根米达麦亚少将。  
罗严塔尔自认为已经堵上了当时自己思维所及的所有的缺口，也的确是行之有效的让所有的正规途径全部封闭了大门，但是这种小人伎俩，的确是超出了他的意料。  
但是值得庆幸的是，这份申请还没有到缪肯贝尔加元帅的面前，就被他的次席副官回绝了，理由是不符合规定。  
被计算之后的心惊染上了罗严塔尔的面容，他极力压抑着颤抖的接过米达麦亚看过的那页文件，草草掠过内容之后他终于看到了一行只有下达指令的职位，和一个潦草的“驳回”的手写体。  
看到两人皆是茫然，莱茵哈特也不再深究，只是不以为然的说：我们的这位长官到是两边做人两边讨好呢，不过下次会战我们都要在他指挥下，倒是值得好好打探打探。  
罗严塔尔默默的把这个指示记在了心中，并且很快从军务省的同学那里，得到了巴尔冯奥贝斯坦这个名字和他已被辞退再度回到了统帅本部幕僚课的消息。  
而更让他触目惊心的，是调任书的日期，就在米达麦亚被释放的前一天。  
其中的联想让罗严塔尔心潮澎湃了起来，距离此时，两人已经有三年未见，原本就不隶属于一个系统的军人如果无心，若不是机缘巧合，几乎可以终其军旅一生也不用打交道的。  
私人的情绪让罗严塔尔停止了这份情报的转达，虽然最终起了决定性的帮助了他们的是缪杰尔阁下，但是奥贝斯坦的确是为米达麦亚挡住了一次暗箭之伤，更有可能，他因为这次的作为，而失去了自己的地位。  
当下发生的真实与过去肆意的流言顿时让罗严塔尔生出了后悔的情绪，当年如此轻率的为一个人下了判断，到底是自己的无能？还是命运对他的嘲弄？  
罗严塔尔的性格与爽朗二字无缘，即便是与密友米达麦亚有了矛盾，也是遮遮掩掩拐弯抹角的用其他手段显示其歉意，好在好友也深知其人，除非当时便火气上涌，对于他的这点小别扭，一向大而化之并不在意。  
但是对奥贝斯坦，他并没有这样的自信，但是若让他把整件事情当作是没有发生过，又绝不是他的作风。  
最终在剧烈的心理斗争之后，他还是带着酒和糖果，到其私邸突然拜访。  
那时正是下午茶的时分，他已经打探好奥贝斯坦今日轮休，但是当应门的老妇人略带歉意的对他说奥贝斯坦出门去了，还是让他略略失望。  
或许是自己的神情打动了那位管家夫人，那个连眼纹都带着慈祥意味的老妇人又说：只是出门办事，或许稍后就回来。  
然后他便在不知不觉中被让到了阳光正好的庭院中，咖啡香的要命，连自制的点心都清甜不腻口，接连的恭维让她笑着捂住了嘴角，说自己一本正经的丈夫和寡言的少爷从未如此的表示过。  
略略作陪，管家夫人便表示还有事情，请客人略做等待退下了，罗严塔尔打量着干净的庭院，院子明显看的出精心布置过，精美鲜艳的花朵肆意盛放，只要稍加留意，就可以看出来，这里的花朵没有一种是清雅的，深红，火红，正黄，艳紫，尤其是靠墙边那些高大的玫瑰月季红的扎人的眼睛。只有墙角的小小一隅是空的，明显之前有什么东西放在那里，现在已经不在了。  
不一会她便带着一个巨大的拖篮回来了，罗严塔尔一眼就认出来，那是在格拉夫斯瓦尔德奥贝斯坦官舍的四柱床上架着的那顶床帐。  
老妇人借着天光一开始一点一点的打理起这顶床帐来，她小心的更换其中陈旧的锥穗，并细细的检查是否有勾出的金线。  
罗严塔尔认定这是一个了解奥贝斯坦的好时机，他咽了一口咖啡，装作若无其事道：好精美的床帐，我以前在他的官舍里见过。  
啊~老妇人似乎是有些吃惊的看了一眼罗严塔尔，笑的又开心了几分说：看来将军你果然是他很好的朋友啊~  
不知为何罗严塔尔突然有些不自在起来，他掩饰一般的用咖啡杯挡住了脸。  
这是夫人出嫁前亲手绣的嫁妆。她如此的解释着，夫人过世后少爷很珍惜它，本来是舍不得带出门去的，最后还是老爷出面说，如果看到母亲的东西能让你感到她一直陪在你身旁，也算是物尽其用了。  
说到这里管家夫人笑了起来，然后对着罗严塔尔说：毕竟少爷最吃这一套不是吗？  
其实并没有怎么懂她话中意思的罗严塔尔跟着笑了笑，然后立刻转变话题道：府尊也在家中吗？如此叨扰是否失礼？  
老妇人有些吃惊的看着他道：老爷去年过世了，他没有向您提起吗？  
他会向我说什么呢，罗严塔尔半真半假的叹息着，每次都是我说个不停。  
于是就在这位老妇人的口中，他巧妙的运用自己用兵家的谋略，把自己想要知道的消息打探了个彻底，其中，正包括了奥贝斯坦与艾尔拉赫家的关联。  
在俩人相谈正欢的时候，墙边突然传来鸣笛声，管家夫人略略无奈的叹息，对罗严塔尔抱怨道：总是这样，不走正门。  
罗严塔尔起身跟了过去，管家夫人打开院侧的小门，出乎他意料的，门外停着的是一辆古董地上车，带轮子的那种。  
从驾驶位上下来的奥贝斯坦从副驾上拿出一大捧浅粉色的牡丹花，当他抬起头的时候，便看见那个几年不见的“艳遇”与自己的管家夫人并肩站在篱笆的门口。  
原本打算把花束放进管家夫人手中的，但是在看到罗严塔尔的一瞬间，他改了主意，走到对方的面前把那一大束散着扑鼻香气的花塞进了他的怀里道：鲜花赠美人。  
受惊变了脸色的罗严塔尔一时被堵的说不出话来，只能眼睁睁的看着老妇人因为他的神色嗤笑着走近车子的问道：怎么样？  
奥贝斯坦回答道：检查过，没有问题了。  
啊，真是的，怎么会来想偷这种老式车子的轮胎呢？小孩子的心思真是让人想不通，是吧少爷？  
不知道为什么，罗严塔尔感到奥贝斯坦意味深长的看了他一眼也应和说：的确让人想不通。  
莫名其妙中枪的帝国军少将终于回过神来，但是此时一副居家的气氛又不知道让他说什么好，他只得问管家夫人道：这花，放到哪里合适？  
老妇人接过花束，轻轻的嗅了嗅香气道：多漂亮，做晚餐餐桌的装饰花吧，您会留下来吃饭对吗？  
罗严塔尔看了一眼奥贝斯坦，只见主人也点了点头道：请务必在寒舍小酌。  
不一会，管家也采买外出归来，极为郑重的询问配餐酒的品牌。  
罗严塔尔提督喜欢410年份的白酒，我记得几年前带回来过一瓶。如此的说着，奥贝斯坦扭头看着他，就是我们上次没有能喝到的那瓶，这次一起喝掉吧？  
其言下之意顿时让罗严塔尔有些不适，当年没有能让他们喝到这一瓶酒的，最终不正是他的鲁莽吗？  
管家得到指示退下了，小小的会客室里又沉寂了起来，歉意的话语再次哽在喉头却依然无法开口，似乎是注意到他欲言又止的情态， 奥贝斯坦突然暧昧的靠近他的身畔，单薄而高挑的影子笼住了罗严塔尔，接着一根白皙的指头点住了他的嘴，奥贝斯坦低声道：我知道你为什么来，你想讲的那些我也懒得听，不过拉贝纳特说今天的羊肉很不错，你可以多吃一点。  
温柔而旖旎声音包含着话中的语意让两人之间的气氛转变了，罗严塔尔直直的盯着他，然后极慢张开嘴，轻轻的咬住了那根在他唇上流连不去的手指，舌头的水光在昏黄的壁灯闪烁着，绕着修剪的整整齐齐的指尖缓缓的打转。  
眼前的人神色未动，但是眼角又轻轻的浮起了那天他所见过的那丝红晕，似乎是用尽了力气，他才把手轻轻的从罗严塔尔口中抽出，转而抚上高高的军装领子之上唯一剩下的那点肌肤。  
被自己含过手指有点湿漉漉的，顺着耳际的发际线绵绵的摩挲着，这样若有若无的暧昧终归让罗严塔尔有点不耐烦了，他刚拉过对方的腰，会客室的门便有礼的敲响了两声。  
奥贝斯坦迅速而从容的退出了他的怀抱，而管家也恰到好处的开门进来，向他们施礼道：两位可以入席了。  
形式虽然正统，但却是只有三道菜的家宴，清爽的蔬菜脆的弹牙，一丝腥膻味道都没有的羊肉包裹在金红色滑口的汤汁里，烤水果充满了黄油的芳香又不过分的甜腻，那瓶410年份的白酒被烫过，倒在小口径的白酒杯中，另一瓶红酒的年份很浅，但是香味搭配着主菜中的香料又产生了别种的香气回旋不绝。  
毫不吝啬的赞扬只能让管家矜持的微微点头，罗严塔尔不知道想起来了什么，突然带着玩笑的口吻说：承蒙如此招待，不由得让我想起以前和他一起吃饭的时候，只用制式的简易餐打发我的事情了。  
军中一切从简，阁下的要求太过分了。奥贝斯坦轻描淡写道。  
只是说煎蛋想要单面的而已，我并未觉得很过分，何况之前我们工作了一个晚上。对方如此厚颜的反驳着。  
罗严塔尔提督，这时管家突然开口，据您所知，少爷在军中只是吃一些简易食品吗？  
奥贝斯坦似乎紧张了起来，他死死的盯住被询问的那个人，可惜对方坚强的顶住了其中散发出的压迫因子，随性道：据我所看到的，存量可观呢。  
管家冷漠的看着奥贝斯坦，用惋惜的口气道：真遗憾，我本来听说军中餐舍的供给优良，很是放心。啊，烤水果您还想再来一份吗？  
其间的主人于是就在这个过程中同样冷漠着脸，消瘦的手轻轻的供起来托住了自己的下巴，在管家扭身的一瞬间，他对着罗严塔尔无声的用口型示意道：你死定了。  
俊美的提督微笑起来，异色的瞳孔闪闪的发着光，牡丹的香气若有若无的飘过鼻端，他真的觉得这个夜晚美好极了。  
奥贝斯坦所居住的街道都是奥丁下级贵族所在的社区的一部分，虽然比不上大贵族的庄园，但是也看起来足够的端庄华丽，晚餐结束之后的时间道路上也空无一人。  
那么我们算是和好了？  
他如此漫不经心的问着，但这话也不过是临别中的客套罢了，望着送他出门的奥贝斯坦，罗严塔尔伸手轻轻的拨弄了一把对方的头发，他刚见面时就注意到几年前还漆黑的头发已经掺杂了点点银丝。  
岂料房屋的主人答非所问：阁下今晚过的很愉快吗？  
罗严塔尔转而让手背滑过他的面孔玩笑道：要是你肯让我今夜留下来，我会更愉快。  
奥贝斯坦抓住那只嚣张的手拉下，轻声道：你现在愉快真的是太好了。  
不知道为何罗严塔尔突然感到了他语气中的不对劲，战场中培养出的直觉让他背后的汗毛一根一根的立了起来，而这时奥贝斯坦用他冰冷的语调接着说：而我什么时候说过原谅你了？  
罗严塔尔睁大眼睛看着对方退到他不可触及的地方毫无感情的说：阁下不会认为人人皆是您掌中的名花，可以召之即来挥之即去吧？  
这时奥贝斯坦的眼睛开始闪烁起红光，但是他豪不顾忌的继续道：您高兴了就过来道歉，不高兴了就任由自己的性子伤害他人，真不知道为什么您这样自私自利，只看重自己心情的人有什么值得让人原谅的呢？  
如此毫不留情的嘲讽让罗严塔尔惊怒起来，他握紧拳头，却因为在此事上并不占理而哑口无言只能让奥贝斯坦接着向他射出利箭。  
不过好在对方也并非生性刻薄之人，话说到此，奥贝斯坦最后也不过添了一句：觉得难受吗？当年再见贵官之时我的感受，希望您此刻也能体会一二。  
接着他也不等对方的回应，转身走回门廊，关上了那扇香槟色的大门。  
在极其长久的沉默之后，罗严塔尔才平复了自己的心情，他慢慢的顺着奥贝斯坦家门前的街道走着，突然苦笑了起来，自语道：你是想说，当年你见到我其实很高兴吗？  
而在主屋中，奥贝斯坦也回到了自己卧室，他的义眼和脑神经紧密相连，情绪上的波动总会让这具精密的仪器过载，他刚卸下自己的左眼，便听到门被敲响了两声。  
管家拉贝纳特进门看着自己少主人的背影，一边收拾他换下的衣物，一边用遗憾的语气道：我以为罗严塔尔提督今天晚上会留下来，您的任性真是浪费了我今天特别准备的壮阳香料。  
奥贝斯坦转身，用剩下的那只眼睛看着照顾自己长大的老管家，无奈的抽了抽嘴角：我以为你只是管家而已。  
老人一副理所当然的样子说：主人的床榻也是我管理的一部分啊。  
奥贝斯坦没有什么可以反驳这位世上最了解自己的人之一，他只是有些倦怠的坐上柔软的床铺，伸手抓住那顶已经换好的床帐静默着。  
而对方似乎并不打算放过他，用同样气壮的口吻接着道：你既不找情人也没有什么消遣，不如重新去养一条狗。  
奥贝斯坦的心中浮现起花园墙角小小一隅那空置的地方。他摇了摇头说：不必，不管是他离开我，还是我离开他，都堪称是一桩惨事，既然如此那么一开始就不应该需要这些东西，无论是狗，还是其他的什么。  
4、  
新银河帝国的摄政王夫奥斯卡冯奥贝斯坦是一位温和而峻刻的人物，在面对年轻的女皇长达数年攻势惊人的追求时，他的之前岿然不动和之后一败涂地都让后世的浪漫小说家产生了无数的遐想。  
而摄政王本身在面对这个问题的时候，他拿出了自己的家教来作为这个问题的挡箭牌，据他所说，自己的父亲之一，也就是新帝国的第一位军务尚书巴尔冯奥贝斯坦曾经如此的告诫过他：对于已经产生的不可磨灭的欲望，不管那个欲望是雅致的，还是低俗的，是高尚的，还是阴暗的，面对并且接受它，进而接受产生了这样欲望的自己，接着面对会为之产生的所有后果，是一个人成熟的标志之一。  
这是奥贝斯坦从很年轻就认同了的道理，但是在行动上却做的还不够完美。  
这位帝国元帅是位坚定的奉行没有必要的事情一律不予施与丝毫精力的极简派人物，在面对自己的感情的时候也依然按照这样的信条行事，但是在面对罗严塔尔调情一般的撩拨行为时，他也少见的苦恼了起来。  
如何接受自己产生的毫无意义的欲望成了他在统帅本部幕僚科无聊工作之后最大的功课之一。  
到目前为止，两人已经认识了接近四年，床笫之事虽然只有一次，但是奥贝斯坦不能否认那是自己经历过的最好，以至于第二天他能许下一个长期作为欲望交换对象的诺言。事实上如果没有后来罗严塔尔那莽撞的误会，或许奥贝斯坦不至于如此，毕竟单纯的疏解欲望和涉及内心的感情波动是不可相提并论的事情。  
更或许自己那晚只是抒发愤怒的行为是更加槽糕的选择，如果那晚他就那么轻而易举的接受了罗严塔尔，按照这位花花公子的习性，现在他们说不定早已分道扬镳了。  
面无表情的望着书房被管家夫人精心打理好的那束“今天份”的花朵，奥贝斯坦开始责备当时的一时被愤怒而掩盖了理智的自己。  
这位帝国军的少将在当时如此轻易的调拨了他的心弦之后奥贝斯坦早就动用自己全部的权限查清了他的底细。  
奥丁出生，下等贵族，父母已经故亡，值得一提的是其母出身的家族似乎和自己家是有点关联的远亲，不过那也是早在一个世纪以前的事情了，其父是财务省的官吏，然后离职转而经营矿山生意，后期又极其精明的置换成了债券以及不动产，看来只是些许花朵送不穷这位有钱的继承人。  
6岁的年龄差让他们在军校中无缘，奥贝斯坦看过罗严塔尔的成绩单，所有科目都是优秀的成绩也证明这个人是天生的军人，老师在他的评语中写着可成大器，不到30岁便以一位下级贵族之姿登上将军的地位，用大器来形容也略显吝啬了。  
为人奇迹一般的人缘极差，若说只是因为太吸引女人的缘故到也不是，在有据可查的档案里，其中有相当数量的冲突起因并非女性。这点奥贝斯坦倒是有所理解，罗严塔尔自身或许不觉，但是他的身上带着一种天然的不削，足够激怒一些生性敏感的人士，而这样的人士，在这个阶级分明，上下森严的体系中，还为数不少。  
而对于奥贝斯坦自身而言，对于会产生性欲的并不只拘于女性，事实上如果只是纾解欲望，他更偏向男性，毕竟对于已经下定决心不繁衍后代的自己来说，男性总是更加安全一些。  
综上所述，问题并不在罗严塔尔身上，而是在自身之中。  
不智的情感会产生不智的后果这件事情，对于奥贝斯坦这个可以算得上是直接受害人来说是不言而喻的。他的父母是一对血缘相近到已经不安全的表亲，不过即便如此，也不能阻挡二人相爱并且要与之共度一生结婚生子的决心，而这个决心的产物，就是奥贝斯坦本人。比起来在这方面更加倒霉的罗严塔尔，他是幸运的，父母维护他的决心之坚定堪比当年要与对方结婚般的强烈。  
如果说这个结果对于他来说还算是悲喜剧，那么与罗严塔尔在一起，除了满足自己突兀的欲望，前途并不乐观。  
奥贝斯坦了解自己的性情，也明白自己的固执，他的感情虽然吝啬，但并不容亵渎， 种种之下爱上一个蠢货这种事情，看看自己依然深爱着自己的父母就知道，绝不是不可能发生的存在。  
落入理智与感情的冲突这等尴尬的境地并非他所愿，如果说三年前的产生的那种隔绝的想法只是心理概念，那么三年之后隔绝罗严塔尔还加上了程序问题。  
不过还好两人的工作相隔万里，而罗严塔尔似乎也不是那种可以把死缠烂打这几个字做得失去羞耻心的人物，这种隔绝还算一直行之有效。  
密集的压的人喘不过气来的花束在8月初的时候停止了，奥贝斯坦自然知道那是因为对方已经动身去了迪亚马特星域的缘故，大战在即，统帅本部的作业任务也紧张了起来，发生在该区域的会战已然是第四次，人类渺小的生命线对于宇宙领域来说，不值得丝毫的改变，改变的，只能是人类的想法。  
比如在本次会战大捷之后，回到奥丁参加弗瑞德利希四世召开的授勋仪式的老埃尔拉赫将军。  
并未参战的他一直在境内职守，对于自己的儿子与奥贝斯坦之间微妙的互动这位依然年富力强的将军而言并不是不可觉察的事情，只是一开始的两人之间的种种还被他视为年轻气盛的磨合，他并不认为那些性情上的不合会对他对家族未来的计划有什么冲突。直到他听说奥贝斯坦被缪肯贝尔加元帅退回了统帅本部，他才觉得这件事情严重了起来，虽然按照奥贝斯坦的说法长官的发作只是迁怒之举，但是这位元帅既然肯听从儿子的谏言录用奥贝斯坦，但是为何又突兀的断绝了这份恩情呢？  
他直觉性的感到在这件事情中，他视为下一任家族继承人的长子，起的作用恐怕并不单纯。  
但是在私下的问询中施密特断然否认了这种事情，而奥贝斯坦看起来则是完全不在乎这种事情，可是裂痕已经到了无可忽视的地步，再放任下去恐怕就要真铸成某种他不愿看到的后果了。  
安抚奥贝斯坦已经是定局，如何安抚他也想出了考量，于是在回到奥丁不久，现任统帅本部幕僚科的这位僚员便收到了他的请柬，邀请他参加一个家族晚宴。  
埃尔拉赫将军与奥贝斯坦的父亲算是从小一起长大的知交，大家完全搞不懂一个硬派的军人和一位柔弱的文人到底是如何产生出友谊的，虽然这样的友谊明显并未遗传到下一世代，但是对于这个家族的成员，奥贝斯坦也还算是熟悉。  
当天参加晚宴的人不多，将军家的长女与次女并未归家，长子与幼子幼女和将军夫妇与奥贝斯坦的人员组成，看起来的确是一场温馨的家宴。  
桌上奥贝斯坦被安排在幼女身边，这位名为安内莉的小姐是家中最后一位孩子，刚刚满20岁，淡金色的头发环绕着小小的面孔，羞涩的神情映衬的那双蓝绿色的眼睛更加楚楚动人。  
虽然对这个家族中后面出生的几位孩子奥贝斯坦并不熟悉，但是他也听闻过这位小姐内向敏感，但是意外未躲在深闺，而是成日里参与一些读书会一类的社交。  
晚宴的时机和座位的安排让奥贝斯坦产生了一丝想法，但是父亲在世之时两家尚未有通婚的打算，如今这个时机提起来，也有可能是自己思虑过甚。  
因为有夫人和小姐在，桌上的话题被局限在了风月之间，贵族中各家的长短被一一抬到了桌面上评鉴着，克洛普修特克事件发生因为涉及到布朗胥百克公爵家，至今依然是被津津乐道的话题。  
这场几乎可以被称之为恐怖袭击的事件直接导致了贵族们之间的宴饮减少了许多，但是随着时间的推移外加本次第四次迪亚马特星域会战的大捷，这些庞大场合的社交活动又活跃了起来，更何况在克洛普修特克事件之中，颇有一些大家族的家主以及继承人死去，如今大半年过去，继承的风波也终于尘埃落定，得利者一一登场，不管是出于炫耀也好，还是有其目的的也罢，奥丁的贵族们最近的确接请柬接到了手软。  
于是在开始上餐后点心的时候，这场家宴的戏肉终于来了，埃尔拉赫夫人说因为最近家中要参加的宴会太多，不得不分头行事，幼女安内莉也被同龄的朋友邀请参加宴会，但是家中无人陪伴，请奥贝斯坦予以同行。  
内涵虽然赤裸但是形式上并无不妥，奥贝斯坦看了一眼在他身边乖觉的安坐不发表一丝看法的的那位小姐，答应了下来。埃尔拉赫夫人满意的抿住了嘴，不多一会散席，女士们去一旁的起居室喝咖啡，而男士们则另居一室，聊起另一些话题了。  
陛下这个月又生病了。  
埃尔拉赫将军盯着壁炉中的火光暧暧，抛出了他今天的议题。  
上等松木的芳香渐渐的弥漫了起来，暖黄色的光芒映衬着炉前三个男人的面孔，奥贝斯坦闭眼思索了一会道：您是想要择一方而息了。  
不错，将军肯定了奥贝斯坦的答案接着问道：你认为我们应该投向哪一方？  
这时施密特突然道：可是父亲，我们难道不是已经是缪肯贝尔加元帅的队列中的一员了吗？元帅乃是军中清流，在三大贵族家周旋至今也屹立不倒，我等军人，难道不应该效仿吗？  
缪肯贝尔加元帅已经完了。奥贝斯坦毫不留情的打断了这番激昂的表态：此番会战元帅并未立下战功，反而被他推出的弃子缪杰尔上将所救，缪杰尔上将已经得罪了，让他做出把缪杰尔上将作为弃子决定的一方他也并未能示好，皇帝陛下近年来虽然已经不理军务，但是缪杰尔上将乃是陛下的宠妃格里华德伯爵夫人之弟，无根无势，起落生死全在陛下一念之间，如果说以前缪肯贝尔加元帅的三方不靠合了陛下的心意，确立了他如今的地位，但是如今缪杰尔上将才是皇帝陛下心中最直系的将领。元帅现在既不能依靠皇帝，又不能依靠贵族，宇宙舰队司令长官的地位此时可能不会被动摇，但是只要缪杰尔上将，不，现在已经可以称之为罗严克拉姆一级上将，只要他能确立元帅的地位，缪肯贝尔加元帅的权利定然会被皇帝陛下缩减。  
被这样反驳回来，施密特不由得的恼怒道：那种靠着女人裙带爬上来的平民小子，也妄想成为元帅！简直是无稽之谈！  
不管是用何种方式，你口中的那个平民小子已经立下了功勋，已经摆在面前的事实只是谩骂没有任何用处。  
好了！艾尔拉赫将军喝止了他们的争论，他看着二人道：施密特认为我们现在不应摆出立场的想法我知道了，那么巴尔你怎么看？  
只要看清国玺如今在何处即可。  
立典拉德侯爵吗？艾尔拉赫皱眉问，何以见得？  
如果陛下有意的二位公爵家的公主中选出一位来作为继承人，又何必让立典拉德侯爵掌管国玺？若这只是陛下尚在二位公主，不，我们可以直接说是在二位公爵中摇摆不定的权宜之计的话，如您所说，陛下的身体也不是还可以摇摆的时候了。但是陛下依然故我，那么我认为上意已经很明确了。退一步讲，若是最后没有上意，那么执掌国玺的立典拉德侯爵，也是那个更加便利的人。  
可是立典拉德侯爵手中并无将领……  
所以我们的投效才能有最大化的效益，其他二位公爵并不会如同立典拉德侯爵一样礼遇将军！  
还有一句话奥贝斯坦忍住了，何况，最后立典拉德侯爵一定会与那位缪杰尔上将结盟的！  
艾尔拉赫将军心中已经被奥贝斯坦说服了，但是老谋的他并未明确的表现出来，只是点头道：不过一个少将之位不管是去哪方投效，位置也还是低了些。  
奥贝斯坦心中一动，道：您认为那位缪杰尔上将如何？我看过这次的战报，不管是用何种手段爬上来的，用起兵来正奇兼并，到并非是毛头小子的做派。  
哦，你是建议我跟在他身后占个光？  
将军明察。  
好了，我也不是那种心胸狭小之人。  
至此几人讨论的正题结束，闲聊一会儿之后，奥贝斯坦便由施密特亲自送客出门。  
在等候地上车到来的时候，施密特突然道：父亲想要把安嫁给你，我认为他是痴心妄想！  
奥贝斯坦心中吃了一惊，但是还是维持住了面容的平静扭头看着施密特。  
你们都认为我是少爷性情和你合不来是不是？哼，父亲是有多天真才认为你会屈就我们家族当一个幕僚啊。他几乎是用恶毒的目光上下打量着奥贝斯坦：我知道，看着你我就知道，你根本没有效忠我们家，不管父亲多信任你，多笼络你都没有用。一条毒蛇，有什么忠诚可言！  
说着他仿佛再和奥贝斯坦在一起一刻也不舒服般的转身离去。  
施密特的话几乎没有在奥贝斯坦的心中掀起什么涟漪，倒是让他想起来了今天话题上那个只占用了一角，似乎是无足轻重的人物。  
他抬起头望着无边的星空，港空港方向的星群似乎是格外的密集，他知道，那并非是星星，而是战舰降落的引擎的光芒。  
是你吗？那个人是你吗？你，是我等待了那么久远的那个人吗？


End file.
